onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vander Decken IX
|image= |jname=バンダーデッケン九世 |rname=''Bandā Dekken Kyūsei'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 606 |affltion=Flying Pirates |ocupation=Pirate; Captain |jva=N/A| |devil fruit= |}} Vander Decken IX is the current captain of the Flying Pirates on their ship, the Flying Dutchman, and the ninth descendant of the Vander Decken of legend. He is a Japanese bullhead shark fishman. Appearance Vander Decken IX is a japanese bullhead shark fishman. He is a tall man with lanky arms. His most distinguishing feature is his four legs. He wears three bands on each of his ankles, and two pairs of sandals. He wears overalls and a cape with two beaded necklaces. He has a short, scraggly beard, a long, wavy handlebar mustache, and long wavy hair. He wears a fedora. He also has sharp teeth, bigger webs between his finger then most fishman and a very thin, pointy nose. In his first appearance, he wore a dark colored cloak that covered up his body. One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Vander Decken IX is fully shown for the first time. Personality Vander Decken has been described as a bandit of the sea floor, and the residents of Fishman Island feared him for years. He is attracted to the Mermaid Princess, sending her letters, packages, and even threatening marriage proposals. He is rather obsessive about getting the princess to marry him, showing clear signs of erotomania as he believes the princess is in love with him, going so far as to say she can either marry him or die. He has been threatening her for ten years. He is the reason why the three princes raised an army. He also has a desire for treasure as he does not approve his angler fish of eating ships before he can collect the ships' treasure. He is also very formal, as shown when he introduced himself to Hody Jones. He also often adds "I think" to the end of his sentences. Abilities and Powers Like his predecessors, he has shown an apparent unique ability to move underwater without a coating. He also appears to easily control at least two gigantic sea creatures, although whether Wadatsumi and Ankoro were tamed by him or his ancestors is not yet confirmed. Also, as a fishman, its implied that he is at least 10 times stronger than an average human. However, due to him having consumed a Devil Fruit, it is unknown whether his physical power doubles when in the water. He was seen to be able to move in water, but his upper body was inside a bubble. Devil Fruit :Further information: Mato Mato no Mi Vander Decken IX ate the Mato Mato no Mi. He has the ability to target anyone he wants, simply by throwing something. He uses this power to threaten Shirahoshi by sending weapons to kill her. He is the only known fishman to have a Devil Fruit powers. With his powers he has the ability to target long range and give it a greater force. The reason why princess Shirahoshi is locked up in her room is because of this power. It also seems to be dangerous to touch his hands, since he had to cover them before he could shake hands with Hordy Jones. History Eventually, Vander Decken IX became captain of the Flying Dutchman and formed a crew which included Wadatsumi and Ankoro, hunting down coated ships that tried to descend to Fishman Island for their treasure. He also started to send letters, which became packages, which became threatening marriage proposals to the Mermaid Princess. His actions angered Neptune, the Princess' father, which led the Ryugu Kingdom to raise an army against Decken and his crew. Decken was also noted in posters in Fishman Island to be dangerous. Fishman Island Arc After many years passed, he encounters the Straw Hat Pirates when Wadatsumi, stops an angler fish from eating the Thousand Sunny. Vander Decken then orders Wadatsumi to attack the Thousand Sunny so he can take their treasure. Unfortunately for him, the kraken, Surume, having been tamed by Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, intervenes and defeats the Umibozu. Decken then yells at Wadatsumi to get up and retaliate, but is informed by one of his crewmates that the undersea volcano is about to erupt. With the volcano starting to erupt, he orders Ankoro and Wadatsumi to pull the Flying Dutchman away from the approaching magma, saying that his business with the Straw Hat Pirates isn't finished. He is later seen with Wadatsumi and Ankoro, asking Wadatsumi how long it has been since he has started proposing to the Princess Shirahoshi. Wadatsumi replies that it has been ten years. He blames Neptune, saying he thinks the king has a politically motivated wedding planned for her. He comments on how painful it is, as he thinks they are both in love (though really it is just him). He then brandishes a large axe with a rose painted on it, saying he will present her with it. He then throws it, but the axe doubles back and takes out the mast of his ship, causing one of his crew members to tell him he missed. Vander Decken then crosses his arms, saying he never misses, he thinks. He then declares his love for Shirahoshi by saying that he would never find a woman like her. He says it is good if her love unites them, but that she cannot live her life with another man, as he will kill her if she does. He declares she must pledge his love to him or die, saying her fate is either marriage or death. Later, his crew and ship make it into Noah, where the New Fishman Pirates await him. He is told where to go, as he apologizes for being late. He tells the pirates he had trouble with a vulcanic eruption. Than asks Hody Jones if it's him he will meet. Jones replies and wants to shake hands. Bothersome for Vander Decken IX, he puts on a glove. Disconcerning Jones, he shakes his hand and tells Jones that pleasure is his to meet him. After another repliance of Jones, Vander Decken IX yells then: 'Then the complete collapse of the Ryugu Kingdom'. One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Vander Decken IX meets Hody Jones and claims the downfall of the kingdom. Trivia * Many of One Piece's characters are given a distinct laugh. Vander Decken IX follows this tradition by starting his laughs with "Ba" (i.e Bahohohoho!). * He is the first, and currently only, fishman to consume a Devil Fruit. References External Links * Vander Decken IX - Vander Decken IX at Onepiece.wikki.net * Japanese bullhead shark - Wikipedia article about the type of fish Vander Decken IX is. Site Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Fishmen Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users